1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to outdoor cooking and more particularly to a mobile barbeque cart of the kind in which food, such as chickens or loins, are roasted while mounted on a rotating spit. The barbeque of this invention is adapted to receive any of a number of horizontally disposed, parallel, spaced apart spits and engage them for rotation about their elongated axes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An outdoor barbeque for grilling on spits which must be turned by hand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,154. Mechanized versions of this type of barbeque are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,184 in which a crown fitting is mounted at the end of a spit for slidable engagement with a rotatable drive shaft; U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,091 utilizes a spit having a rectangular cross section that is inserted into the bore of a stub shaft; similarly U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,831 discloses a pit that is received in a passageway of polygonal cross section.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,361,055 and 3,866,527 utilize worm gears to engage spur gears that rotate the spits. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,527 is of particular interest since it illustrates a variation of a preferred embodiment of this invention in which the barbeque cart is a dual unit in that spits are accommodated from both sides of the cart and supported at their remote ends by a common interior partition.